foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tech-Support
Episode Number Foamy calls tech support to help fix his computer. Cast (in order of appearance): Series: Tech-Support → Tech-Support II → Tech-Support III → Tech-Support IV → Tech-Support V → Twitter-Talking Robots Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} Foamy: Yeah, Tech Support? I'm having trouble with my Smell-brand computer and need a bit of help here. This fucker is acting up like a troubled child on crack. Mammed Udi: Hello. What seems to be the trouble? Foamy: Well, it seems in my tinkering I went into the DOS program and it changed a 1 to a 0. Now it won't even start up. What do I do, oh Guru of Computer Wisdom? Mammed Udi: Have you tried restarting your computer? Foamy: Yes. And it doesn't restart. Mammed Udi: Is your computer plugged in? That is very much common mistake. Foamy: Wha-what kind of fuckin' stupid question is that? Yes. It's pluged in. Don't jerk me around. This fuckin' operating system is as unstable as Charles Manson, and I. NEED. HELP. Mammed Udi: Is your monitor on? Another mistake. Foamy: Dumbass. It doesn't. Start. Up. Mammed Udi: What is your operating system, the system that you are operating? Foamy: It's one of those Whine-dows operating systems, y'know? Mammed Udi: Very good. Do you like the ice cream? Foamy: Wha...What? Mammed Udi: DO YOU LIKE ICE CREAM?! Foamy: What the- HELP ME! Stop asking dumb questions and tell me what to do! ......Hello? ......HELLO!?! Mammed Udi: I will help, yes. Here is what you do: You hold down the following keys: W...F...The number 2...the spacebar...while typing out "Ganesha is great" and tapping on the escape key for 20 minutes. Foamy: ... him off Mammed Udi: So how's the weather there? Foamy: Oh geez...here we go. Fine. Mammed Udi: It is hot here. Like a cow on fire. Foamy: Oh yeah? Where are you, Florida or California? Mammed Udi: I'm in India. Foamy: India? Wait...do you mean, like, Indiana? Mammed Udi: No, India. Foamy: Wait a second. You're in INDIA? Mammed Udi: I just said that! Foamy: What the fuck? Why am I talkin to someone in India about my computer that was made in Japan and bought in America? Mammed Udi: The Smell computer company moved their tech support headquarters to India because it is cheaper. Foamy: Nice. Great. Well, why the fuck am I paying for first-rate tech support from a third-world country? Mammed Udi: You American bastards only pay me $20 a week. Foamy: $20 a week? Damn, You're getting ripped off, dude. Tech support here gets that an hour. Mammed Udi: (shocked) My god, you're all bastards! Foamy: Hey, we're discussing my computer here. Not your slave wages. Pay attention. FOCUS. Mammed Udi: the knife he's holding Oh, very sorry. How is your computer today? Foamy: Broken, jackass. Broken. Wait- Can I ask you a question? What if I just boot my computer up through the installer disk and hae it rewrite the file I messed with? Mammed Udi: Yes, I guess you could do that. Foamy: Oh yeah, great. You've been a big fucking help. Mammed Udi: Thank you for using Smell Computer Tech Support, please tell your friends. Foamy: the phone up Damn foreign outsourcing! {The Ending screen appears.} Foamy: Keep the jobs in the U.S. So I can understand who I'm talking to. You fucking bastards. Fun Facts Explanations Trivia Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " "